


Emmylou

by puddii



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Nightmares, Sleep, Stiles being a huge sweetie, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddii/pseuds/puddii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This kiss… was soft, and sweet. It was innocent and said everything she never had, and probably never would, tell Stiles. He kissed back, for a brief moment, before she pulled away and pulled him into bed with her." </p><p>Lydia hasn't been able to sleep properly since the Alpha attack, Stiles helps soothe her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emmylou

**Author's Note:**

> for the full feels please consider listening to the song that goes with it!  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TOhj2mfO9kg

_Oh if you’re losing sleep, Oh if you’re losing sleep scared of shadows._  
  
The room was silent, save for the soft sighs of her sleeping friends. Lydia envied them, the way they could just drift off so easily, seemingly without a care in the world, while she lay there on the bed, Allison beside her, wide awake. With the sacrifices happening, the boys had gotten a bit… paranoid. Scott had decided that the best solution to his paranoia was to force the lot of them to sleep at his house. Lydia thought the plan was completely stupid.  
“What?” She had asked, shaking her head when the idea had been suggested. “For that plan to work we’d have to sleep over every single night until we catch the tree-thing or whatever, do you understand how ridiculous that is?”  
Apparently there was no swaying him when he had his mind up. Although, Lydia had a large suspicion that he wanted to use it as an excuse to have Allison back in his room; it had worked though, so kudos to the love-struck puppy. She had left the bed some time ago, opting to sleep curled up beside Scott on the floor.  
With a sigh, she let her eyes close, determined to at least get some sleep tonight. She listened to the breathing around her, steady and slow, and soon found herself drifting to sleep.  
It felt like seconds had passed by the time Lydia had jolted herself awake, a searing pain across the side of her ribcage. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sounds came out. Her breath came out, quick and sharp and painful. With a shaky hand, she clutched the side of her body. Phantom pains, she told herself, applying pressure to her, now, almost fully healed scar. She squeezed her eyes shut, desperate to will the pain away.  
From somewhere at the back of her mind, she registered the sound of someone stirring, and the next thing Lydia knew, she had cool hands pressed to her cheeks.  
“Lydia… Lydia, are you okay?!” The disembodied pair of hands breathed, panic lacing their voice. Her eyes flew open, and Stiles’ face came into view. Tears bubbled at the corners of her eyes, blurring her vision.  
The red head bit down on her lip and shook her head, clutching her side tighter. Stiles’ hand dropped from her face, to cup her own hand. It was as if her scars needed another’s touch to remind her that the dream had ended, for the second his hand cupped hers, the pain dissolved away. Letting her head rest on his shoulder, she felt her chest bubble with emotion. _Now is not the time, Heart_ , Lydia scolded herself, while the tears she tried to furiously blink back spilled over, running down her cheeks.  
Stiles wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders, holding her close to his chest. “Lydia, Lydia…” He murmured into her hair, while she cried silently, sobs racking her chest. “It’s okay, hey… There is nothing to be afraid of. It was just a bad dream.”  
  
 _Oh see it’s just a chair, see the clothes hang there. Oh don’t go losing sleep scared of shadows._  
  
Lydia nodded, took two deep breathes, and did her best to calm down. Stiles held her all the while, stroking her back and smoothing down her hair, rubbing small circles into her shoulder blades. Finally, she raised her head, staring at him through the bleak light streaming through the window. Her gave her a half smile, and reached up a hand, wiping away a rogue tear.  
“Ever since the Alpha attack…” She whispered, hands gripping to the sheets of the bed, “I haven’t been able to sleep properly… I think I’m going crazy” Lydia let out a breathy, sad laugh.  
She could see his brow furrow, shoulders tighten. He had found her that night, not Jackson. Bargained for her life with Peter. Scott had told her the whole thing. She licked her tear laced lips, before speaking again; “I never thanked you for that… did I?”  
Stiles gave a small shake of his head, but smiled and shrugged his shoulders. “Anytime, Lydia. But you know… if you want to repay me-”  
Before he could finish, she cut him off with a kiss on the lips. It was a nice kiss, nothing like kissing Aiden. When she kissed Aiden, it was forceful and sexual and there was no emotion behind it. This kiss… was soft, and sweet. It was innocent and said everything she never had, and probably never would, tell Stiles. He kissed back, for a brief moment, before she pulled away and pulled him into bed with her.  
They didn’t say anything for the rest of the night, just slept there peacefully. If she woke, he hushed her back to sleep, holding onto her all the while. It was the first time Lydia had been able to sleep so well in a long time. She would have to thank him again in the morning.  
  
 _Oh come on Sleepyhead, get yourself to bed. Don’t go losing, oh, the night-time. Oh don’t feel bad. Well, I never have, since I got you, my Emmylou._  
 _You are loved._  
 _You are loved._  
 _You are loved._


End file.
